somewhere only we know
by amaha
Summary: Karena tidak ada akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka― [Kise, Kuroko]


Debur ombak yang pecah di karang sayup-sayup di kejauhan, dan Tetsuya menutup mata.

Ketika ia membukanya kembali, kini ia duduk di bangku, di ujung tebing yang menghadap ke laut itu. Camar-camar berterbangan dan berburu karena hari masih pagi. Angin laut yang membawa bayang-bayang awan teduh dan terik silih berganti membelai rambutnya.

Kemudian bayang seseorang datang dan menghalangi dari arah datang cahaya mataharinya. Tetsuya mendongak, dan menemukan wajah yang gelap, tersenyum manis hingga matanya menjadi dua garis tipis. Gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi menyeringai sedikit, bila tidak tampan, ketika ia bertanya main-main. "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu, Tetsuya?"

Mata Tetsuya menggelap, dan berkilat akan kelancangannya. Bibirnya menekuk menjadi satu garis tipis. Dan senyum Ryouta makin terkulum ketika ia melihat reaksi ini, sembari ia menyentuh ujung mantelnya sendiri dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di spasi kosong sebelah Tetsuya, satu inci saja di antara bahu mereka.

Dan Ryouta menghela napas. Menatap sama sepertinya, ke kejauhan.

Di antara bunyi debur ombak kemudian Tetsuya mendengar suara Ryouta, yang sedikit lirih, membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Jadi, kau memanggilku ke sini."

Mungkin sejenak hal ini membuat Tetsuya berhenti, menatap Ryouta dan mematrikan lekat-lekat sosoknya yang tak berubah sama sekali. Dan mengingat, membuat realiti sebentar memblur dan buyar di sekitarnya, membuatnya memincing. Mungkin mereka sedang berada dalam suatu mimpi. Mungkin.

Yang ia tahu, mungkin waktunya juga tidak banyak.

Lalu Tetsuya mengatakan hal yang tidak biasa ia semburkan keras-keras. "Aku merindukanmu, kupikir." katanya. Kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya lagi, dan berpikir setelah kata itu keluar.

Dan berhenti berpikir ketika ia merasakan rangkulan Ryouta menariknya dan ia terpendam dalam wangi lavender mantel dan syal Ryouta, beserta rambutnya yang menggelitik, terang berkilauan. Getar napasnya dan tawanya yang berderai, rendah. Sesuatu dalam dada Tetsuya yang lama membeku, membengkok, dan sedikit retak.

"Aku juga," balas Ryouta. "aku juga."

Mereka berdiam diri beberapa lamanya dan ketika Ryouta melepasnya, tangan Tetsuya juga ikut turun dari punggungnya.

Lengkingan camar di kejauhan. Debur, debur ombak. Angin tak pernah berhenti berhembus, di lautan. Kata-kata Ryouta selanjutnya sedikit teredam oleh deru yang membuat rambut mereka berantakan dan pipi mereka sedikit menghangat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Matanya tajam, namun senyumnya nostalgia. Ia menggenggam dan mengelus jemari Tetsuya yang dingin, dan sekedar melewati perak halus yang melingkari jari manisnya, sesaat, seperti berhembus.

"Aku menanami halaman belakang dengan bunga matahari lagi, karena badai tahun lalu meratakannya dengan tanah." Balas Tetsuya, setelah beberapa saat berpikir. "aku juga banyak tinggal di rumah. Memikirkanmu." tambahnya.

"Begitukah," dan Tetsuya tahu bahwa ia tahu, karena kemudian Ryouta tertawa sedikit tersipu.

Bengkok dalam dadanya kini patah, dan di sela-sela angin dan percik ombak yang pecah sampai ke ujung karang, mungkin, ada kelip kecil dari tetes air mata Tetsuya yang ikut di antaranya. Ia meremas tangan Ryouta dan meraba lingkar cincin yang sama. Tangannya sendiri terasa kasar, dan dingin. Ia merindukan sarung tangannya dan terlebih itu, penghangatnya di masa dingin.

"Apa ini artinya kau akan kembali?" Tanya Tetsuya, hati-hati. Karena ia menyimpan banyak harapan dalam pertanyaan paling diinginkannya untuk diteriakkan ketika ia melihat Ryouta lagi untuk pertama kali. Syal dan garis wajahnya yang tampan.

Yang mendekat padanya dan menatapnya dengan kesungguhan, dan sedikit juga dengan hati yang patah.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa kembali." ia mendesah, dan mengelus pipi Tetsuya, dengan sayang.

"Tapi mungkin. Kau bisa ikut ke tempatku berada?"

Mata Tetsuya terang.

Ia menggamit Ryouta di tangan, dan membiarkannya menuntunnya, melewati rumput dan pasir yang basah, meninggalkan bangku kosong itu di belakang mereka.


End file.
